Oath
İngilizce - Türkçe oath teriminin İngilizce Türkçe sözlükte anlamı yemin Sana yeminli olduğunu hatırlatmak istiyorum. - I'd like to remind you that you're under oath. Doktorlar kimseye zarar vermemek için yemin ederler. - Doctors take an oath not to harm anyone. küfür/yemin ahit küfür ant sövgü Iânet ant içirmek ant içmek administer an oath yemin ettirmek lanet İlgili Terimler take an oath ant içmek oath breaking yeminden dönmek oath of allegiance sadakat yemini oath ceremony Yemin töreni oath-breaker yemin bozan oath for administrators tereke tenfiz memurunun yemini oath of allegiance sadakât yemini oath of allegiance (Askeri) Yemin töreni oath of allegiance bağlılık yemini oath of calumny iftira yemini oath of dumb person dilsizin yemini oath of enlistment (Askeri) ASKER YEMİNİ: Orduya alınan her er tarafından, A. B. D. Hükümetine karşı, genellikle, fakat zaruri olmayarak verilen söz ve askerlik görevini sadakatla yapacağına dair içilen and oath of expert bilirkişinin yemini administer an oath ant içirmek oaths yemin proof by oath (Kanun) yemin delili refuse an oath (Kanun) yeminden kaçınmak witness's oath (Kanun) tanık yemini a round oath okkalı küfür lie under oath yeminliyken yalan söyle on oath gerçeği söyleyeceğine yeminli take an oath yemin etmek take an oath söz ver under oath gerçeği söyleyeceğine yeminli blood oath Kan kardeşliği için yapılan yemin exempted from oath taking yemin dan alarak muaf put person on oath yemin koymak kişi take oath Yemin etmek, and içmek Obama takes presidential oath again after a stumble. under oath Yeminli Sana yeminli olduğunu hatırlatmak istiyorum. - I'd like to remind you that you're under oath. Hâlâ yeminli olduğunu sana hatırlatırım. - I remind you that you are still under oath. Hippocratic oath hipokrat yemini Hippocratic oath doktor yemini administer an oath yemin ettirmek administer an oath to smb yemin ettirmek administration of an oath yemin ettirme be on one's oath yeminli olmak be under oath yeminli olmak bound by an oath yeminli certificate of oath (Ticaret) yemin zaptı completing oath (Kanun) tamamlayıcı yemin false oath yalan yemin false oath yalan yere yemin form of oath (Kanun) yemin sureti form of oath (Kanun) yemin şekli hear an oath (Kanun) yeminli ifade almak importance of oath (Kanun) yeminin ehemmiyeti lie under oath yeminliyken yalan söylemek loyalty oath bağlılık yemini nature and importance of oath (Kanun) yeminin mahiyet ve ehemmiyeti official oath devlet memuriyeti yemini official oath memuriyete giriş yemini on oath yeminli poor debtor's oath fakir borçlunun yemini put smb. on his oath yemin ettirmek put smb. to his oath yemin ettirmek swear an oath ant içmek take an oath ahdetmek tender an oath (Kanun) yemin teklif etmek tender an oath to smb yemin ettirmek testifying without oath (Kanun) yeminsiz tanıklık etme to take an oath (Avrupa Birliği) ant içmek upon my oath vallahi billahi upon my oath yemin ederim upon oath yeminli violate an oath yemin bozmak voluntary oath (Kanun) gönüllü yemin İngilizce - İngilizce oath teriminin İngilizce İngilizce sözlükte anlamı A solemn pledge or promise to a god, king, or another person, to attest to the truth of a statement or contract for they made Ocean and Tethys the parents of creation, and described the oath of the gods as being by water,. Shouting out. (as in 'oathing obsenities') To pledge the affirmed statement or promise accepted as equivalent to an oath An affirmation of the truth of a statement A light or insulting use of a solemn pledge or promise to a god, king or another person, to attest to the truth of a statement or contract the name of a deity in a profanity, as in swearing oaths a curse {n} a solemn or profane appeal to heavenAn appeal (in verification of a statement made) to a superior sanction, in such a form as exposes the party making the appeal to an indictment for perjury if the statement be false A solemn affirmation or declaration, made with a reverent appeal to God for the truth of what is affirmed A solemn promise made by a witness to tell the truth The oath is made to God, or other revered being in which the person believes An oath is a formal promise, especially a promise to be loyal to a person or country. He took an oath of loyalty to the government see also Hippocratic oath = pledge A legally binding promise to tell the truth by swearing on the Bible or other religious document A person who does not want to swear on a religious document makes an affirmation an oath is a solemn and formal declaration by a person that what they are about to say or write is the truth It is usually made while holding a bible or the oath givers chosen religious text A written oath is usually referred to as an affidavit A solemn pledge made under a sense of responsibility in attestation of the truth of a statement or in verification of a statement made An instrument indicating that a person is giving a statement in which they will perform certain duties or meet certain obligations Example: the oath given by an elected official promising that he will carry out certain duties for which he was elected Shouting out. (as in oathing obsenities) An oath is an offensive or emphatic word or expression which you use when you are angry or shocked. Wellor let out a foul oath and hurled himself upon him. = curse. Charter Oath Five Articles Oath Tennis Court Oath a commitment to tell the truth (especially in a court of law); to lie under oath is to become subject to prosecution for perjury a solemn promise, usually invoking a divine witness, regarding your future acts or behavior; "they took an oath of allegience A solemn affirmation to tell the truth profane or obscene expression usually of surprise or anger; "expletives were deleted" a commitment to tell the truth (especially in a court of law); to lie under oath is to become subject to prosecution for perjury A solemn affirmation, connected with a sacred object, or one regarded as sacred, as the temple, the altar, the blood of Abel, the Bible, the Koran, etc A solemn pledge or promise (A person who intentionally makes false statements under oath is punishable for perjury ) {i} solemn vow; words of a solemn promise; cursethe affirmation of truth of a statement The taking of an oath to an instrument means the affixing of a statement immediately below the signature of the person whose oath you are taking; words to the effect that the person signing the instruments swears that the contents of the instrument are true, e g "Subscribed and sworn" or "Being first duly sworn upon his oath " A solemn pledge or promise to a god, king or another person, to attest to the truth of a statement or contract A solid affirmation to tell the truth, oftentimes sworn in front of a Notary or Commissioner for Taking Oaths In a court of law, when someone takes the oath, they make a formal promise to tell the truth. You can say that someone is on oath or under oath when they have made this promise. His girlfriend had gone into the witness box and taken the oath Under oath, Aston finally admitted that he had lied Three officers gave evidence on oath against him The sacred oath of the Persians is By the Holy Grave - i e the Tomb of Shah Besade, who is buried in Casbin (Strut ) Written or oral pledge by a person to keep a promise or speak the truth promise, pledge "Oath" includes an affirmation Calling upon God to witness the truth of a statement Violating an oath, e g , by perjury in court, or taking an oath without sufficient reason, is a violation of the honor due to God A solemn pledge in attestation of the truth of a statement or in verification of a statement made An affirmation in all cases in which, by law, an affirmation may be substituted for an oath, and in such cases the words SWEAR and SWORN shall be equivalent to the words AFFIRM and AFFIRMED A sworn, written statement made by the guardian in which he or she swears to fulfill his or her obligations 1 An affirmation of the truth of a statement a solemn promise, usually invoking a divine witness, regarding your future acts or behavior; "they took an oath of allegience" Any form of attestation or pledge by which a person signifies that he or she is bound in conscience and out of a sense of responsibility to a Supreme Being to the truthfulness for some statement Willfully swearing to untrue statements constitutes perjury A careless and blasphemous use of the name of the divine Being, or anything divine or sacred, by way of appeal or as a profane exclamation or ejaculation; an expression of profane swearing İlgili Terimler Oath of Abjuration An oath asserting the right of the present royal family to the crown of England, and expressly abjuring allegiance to the descendants of Charles Edward Stuart, the Jacobite Pretender oath-ring A silver, gold, or iron temple ring or altar ring on which oaths are sworn oath-ring A silver or gold arm ring on which oaths are sworn in Heathenry oath of allegiance solemn promise to remain loyal and true Hippocratic oath An oath sworn by newly-qualified physicians that they will observe the medical ethics that derived from Hippocrates minced oath A type of euphemism based on a profanity that has been altered to reduce or remove the disagreeable or objectionable characteristics of the original expression take oath (deyim) Promise to tell the truth or to do some task honestly, calling on God or some person or thing as a witness Mary took her oath that she did not steal the watch. John took oath that he would fill the office of president faithfully. An oath juramentum Charter Oath or Five Articles Oath Oath issued in 1868 by Japan's Meiji emperor. One article, important in spurring the creation of a new legislative body, promised that assemblies would be widely established and that all matters would be "decided by public discussion." Two articles promised an end to feudal class restrictions and "evil customs of the past," and another stated that all classes should work together to "carry out the plan of government." Lastly, it was declared that "knowledge shall be sought throughout the world to promote the welfare of the empire." The Charter Oath set the progressive tone of the Meiji period. See also Meiji Restoration Hippocratic oath physician's oath, pledge made by those about to begin medical practice which is based on the ideals and moral principles put forth by Hippocrates Hippocratic oath The Hippocratic oath is a formal promise made by recently-qualified doctors that they will follow the standards set by their profession and try to preserve life. An oath of ethical professional behavior sworn by new physicians, inaccurately attributed to Hippocrates. the promise made by doctors that they will obey the principles of the medical profession Tennis Court Oath (June 20, 1789) Oath taken by deputies of the Third Estate in the French Revolution. Believing that their newly formed National Assembly was to be disbanded, the deputies met at a nearby tennis court when they were locked out of their usual meeting hall at Versailles. They vowed never to separate until a written constitution was established for France. Their solidarity forced Louis XVI to order the clergy and the nobility to join with the Third Estate in the National Assembly breaking an oath break a pledge, cancel a vow, violate an oath broke an oath canceled a pledge, made it unnecessary to fulfill a pledge declared under oath stated under oath, testified, attested exempted from oath taking is not obligated to state under oath false oath promise that one does not intend to keep hippocratic oath an oath taken by physicians to observe medical ethics deriving from Hippocrates make an oath swear, solemnly promise military oath pledge of allegiance to the military, oath of loyalty to the military oaths plural of oath on oath bound by a promise, sworn scout's oath pledge which obligates a scout to his group swear an oath take a vow, swear a testament swearing an oath making a pledge, making a promise take an oath swear, take a vow, pledge take the oath of office that the pledge required when entering the position, take an oath to properly perform one's job taking an oath taking a pledge, swearing, promising testified under oath has sworn to tell only the truth in a court of law testify upon oath be a witness in court after swearing a vow to tell the truth under oath sworn, has committed to a vow Türkçe - İngilizce oath teriminin Türkçe İngilizce sözlükte anlamı İlgili Terimler okkalı küfür oath which turns the air blue oath Türkçe nasıl söylenir ōth Eş anlamlılar adjuration, affidavit, affirmation, avowal, bond, contract, deposition, pledge, profession, sworn declaration, sworn statement, testimony, vow, word, word of honor Zıt anlamlılar break, kindness, pleasantry Telaffuz /ˈōᴛʜ/ /ˈoʊθ/ Etimoloji [ 'Oth ] (noun.) before 12th century. From Old English āþ.